Everything
by darkBlue 47
Summary: /Terima kasih untuk segalanya/—dan bagi Annie, Bertholdt memang segalanya.


**Everything**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** belongs to **Isayama Hajime**

BeruAni. T. Romance.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Summary** : _Terima kasih untuk segalanya_ —dan bagi Annie, Bertholdt memang segalanya.

.

.

.

Orang-orang menyebut dirinya kuat. Seorang gadis tangguh. Dalam adu kecerdasan. Dalam adu kekuatan. Bahkan imunitas tubuh yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertarungan.

Karena itulah, mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dirinya, Annie Leonhardt, justru memilih seorang Bertholdt Hoover. Lelaki itu hanya memiliki tubuh yang menjulang, sebut mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan keberanian dan tekadnya. Tidak sampai situ, dengan kurang ajarnya mereka ikut campur, kenapa Annie tidak memilih Reiner Braun saja? Bukankah Reiner juga kawan kecil Annie? Bukankah mereka terlihat lebih cocok? Bukankah Reiner lebih kuat dan tangguh dan lebih pantas bagi seorang Annie dibandingkan Bertholdt?

Seseorang berceletuk sok tahu, Bertholdt Hoover hanyalah pelarian karena Reiner Braun lebih memilih Historia Reiss!

Mereka terbahak-bahak.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berhenti tertawa. Annie menghajar mereka satu demi satu. Mulut mereka memar, bibir mereka sobek. Sebagian lagi tak mampu tertawa karena ketakutan, berlari tunggang-langgang melihat keganasan Annie.

Annie tidak pernah rela Bertholdt dihujat sedemikian rupa. Setidaknya, mereka harus diberi pelajaran.

"Aku pulang."

"Annie!" Derap mengudara, kian lama kian keras. Dalam sekejap, sosok jangkung Bertholdt telah muncul di hadapan Annie, terefleksi sepasang iris birunya, lengkap dengan air muka khawatir bak seorang ibu yang baru kehilangan si anak tunggal. "Kau dari mana saja? Kau terlambat—astaga, kenapa bajumu kotor begitu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sanggah Annie datar. Dilewatinya Bertholdt begitu saja setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak. Bukan apa-apa, Annie hanya tidak ingin Bertholdt melihat memar samar di pipinya. Lelaki itu bisa-bisa mencerocos lebih panjang lagi.

Meski begitu, Annie tahu Bertholdt pasti akan langsung mengejarnya.

"Annie—"

"Aku ingin mandi."

Annie jelas mendengar derap langkah Bertholdt yang memudar, tanda pemuda itu berhenti mengejarnya. Hela napas menyusul kemudian dari arah pemuda itu.

"Mandilah. Aku sudah menghangatkan air untukmu."

Malam ini merupakan giliran Bertholdt memasak. Itulah kenapa Annie tetap menghajar para berengsek yang berani-beraninya menghina Bertholdt sampai membawa-bawa nama Reiner dan Historia. Ia tidak perlu khawatir pulang terlambat; makanan pasti telah tersedia. Hangat—entah bagaimana Bertholdt menjaganya selarut apa pun Annie pulang.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam.

"Hei, Annie," ucap Bertholdt, memutus hening panjang yang meraja, "kau tidak bertengkar lagi, kan?"

Annie tak menyahut.

"Pipimu ... memar. Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?"

Annie meraih potongan udang dengan sumpit.

Ia harus menjawab apa? Berkilah menyebutkan bahwa memar di pipinya akibat terpentok pintu? Yang benar saja. Annie bukan orang yang seceroboh itu. Toh selihai apa pun Annie berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu, pada akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu tetap tahu kenyataannya. Lagi pula memar di pipinya ini tidak sakit sama sekali. Ia masih mampu makan sewajarnya.

"Annie."

"Bocah-bocah jalanan itu yang memulai."

Oh, pernyataan defensif barusan terdengar kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Bertholdt menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu mendengar mereka, Ann—"

"Mereka mencemoohmu, Bertl—"

"Kau bisa mengabaikan mereka, Annie."

"—dan Reiner serta Historia."

Kali ini Bertholdt bungkam.

Annie tahu, Bertholdt tidak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkan orang-orang yang merendahkannya. Lain cerita jika nama-nama lain terlibat; Reiner dan Historia, contohnya.

"Omong-omong, Bertl, tadi siang kau ke perpustakaan?"

Waktu di antara makan malam dan tidur adalah jeda favorit Annie. Biasanya, ia akan menanyakan buku-buku aneh yang Bertholdt pinjam dari perpustakaan dan Bertholdt akan menjelaskannya dengan senang hati. Kawan kecilnya yang pendiam itu seketika menjelma anak kecil yang cerewet dan penuh celoteh, asyik menceritakan buku menarik yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan. Annie khidmat mendengarkan, sesekali menyela untuk bertanya atau mengutarakan ketidaksetujuan. Sudah bukan hanya sekali dua debat mereka bablas berjam-jam, padahal mereka harus selalu bangun pagi keesokannya.

Namun, kali ini, Annie memilih menonton televisi sementara Bertholdt melanjutkan membaca. Annie telah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar mendengarkan istilah-istilah sulit dari Bertholdt, apalagi berargumen.

Annie bangkit dari sofa setelah mematikan televisi. Beralih pada sang pemuda yang larut dalam bacaannya di sisi lain ruangan.

"Waktunya tidur, Bertl."

Yang dipanggil nyaris terlonjak dari duduknya. Tergagap mengiyakan, "Eh, oh, ya ya ya. Sudah waktunya?"

Masih memandang lurus pada sang pemuda, Annie tak menyahut.

Bertholdt buru-buru menutup bukunya dan bangkit dari duduk. Dibiarkannya saja buku tersebut tergeletak di meja agar ia tidak perlu susah-susah mencarinya besok.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu latihan pagi besok."

Annie mengernyit. "Huh?"

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat, Annie. Lihat memar di pipimu. Aku yakin memar itu tidak hanya di pipimu."

Annie menepis tangan Bertholdt yang menunjuk pipinya. Lelaki itu bisa begitu cerewet jika sedang khawatir. Annie menyodor kilah, "Ini bukan apa-apa, Bertl. Hanya ini memarku dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

"Latihan pukul lima pagi besok seperti biasa. Selamat malam, Bertl." Annie mengecup ringan bibir Bertholdt sebelum bergelung di balik selimut, mencari posisi ternyaman, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Bertholdt di sisinya mematung. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Annie mengecup bibirnya sebagai pengantar tidur. Kecup itu ringan saja, tapi tetap berdampak besar bagi Bertholdt. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, seakan-akan ia kembali ke masa-masa pertama kali berpacaran dengan Annie dulu.

Pemuda itu menarik selimut hingga kepala, menyembunyikan rona pekat di wajah. "S-selamat tidur, Annie."

Diam-diam Annie memulas senyum samar.

Orang-orang menyebut dirinya kuat. Seorang gadis tangguh. Dalam adu kecerdasan. Dalam adu kekuatan. Bahkan imunitas tubuh yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertarungan.

Dan mereka mempertanyakan Bertholdt?

Hah. Justru pemuda itulah yang membuat Annie seperti yang mereka katakan. Diskusi setiap malam, latihan fisik setiap pagi. Bertholdt pula yang akan segera menyodorkan handuk jika Annie pulang dalam kondisi basah kuyup kehujanan, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, hingga mengangsurkan cokelat panas. Setiap perhatian, kepedulian, dan kehangatan Bertholdt yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Perlahan Annie membuka mata. Di hadapannya, Bertholdt tampak telah pulas. Matanya terpejam, irama napasnya teratur. Terlihat begitu tenang layaknya anak kecil tanpa dosa.

Gadis Leonhardt itu berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih, Bertl."

 _Untuk segalanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

saya mendadak jatuh cinta sama kapal satu ini dan sedihnya fanfic indo mereka masih tergolong sedikit. semoga saya bisa ikut meramaikan /^\

Any feedback—atau fangirling, mungkin?

 _darkBlue 47 – 7/01/2018_


End file.
